


Best Friends and White Fur

by SeCrFiDr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ........god i cant believe im /posting/ this, ....god i cant believe i wrote this, Gen, anyways if u wanna read enjoy lol, at the time if me posting this there's 68 fics in the Tony character tag, but i mean....it was just a lil passion project, nothing meant for anyone else's eyes, sure. im proud of this., thats literally the only reason this is seeing the light of day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeCrFiDr/pseuds/SeCrFiDr
Summary: america can turn into a cat. tony is his best friend. that's it that's the ficoh and there's some animorphs-style descriptions of america transforming so if that squicks u out then....srry m8





	Best Friends and White Fur

The meeting had gone on for way too long. Sure, maybe it ended in two minutes, but what kind of monster approved a meeting that ended at 9pm! Germany, apparently, 'cause it's 8:45 and America is tired!

Plus, it's the new moon. He hates going to meetings on the new moon. None of the others would even think of rescheduling, though, so here he is, trying not to squirm in his seat.

He can feel his skin prickle and itch the way it only does on these nights. It's not an itch he can scratch though; no, this very specific itch can only be resolved in private, away from these prying eyes.

He carefully adjusts his posture, leaning on the table, softly hissing at the pain in his lower spine. For a few minutes now, he can tell his tailbone is longer. Not enough to be noticeable through his clothes(unless someone gropes him) but certainly enough to make it hurt to sit.

There's a pleasant relief from the itching on his stomach, and America pales. He glances at the clock. 8:50. Oh God.

He hopes Tony has some cat-friendly pain pills ready at home. He's gonna need them.

Germany's giving closing words now, obviously noticing how no one is paying attention. America is paying attention least of all; his shoes are feeling small. The soles of his feet are growing longer, stretching muscles and breaking bones.

America bites his lip at the pain, and his teeth literally elongate into his lip.

His hands fly to his face and he jolts back. His tailbone presses against the chair, and tears spring to his eyes.

"Wha-America, are you okay?" England asks.

America nods, desperate for this meeting to be over. "Yeah, just bit my lip."

He can practically hear the eye-rolls from the other nations.

"At that," Germany sighs, "meeting dismissed."

At that, America flees the room as fast as possible on his fucked up feet. Technically he's supposed to stay the night and review the weekend in the morning, but he did tell Germany he had something really important to do and he'll review it on his own time! the latter being a lie and the former not telling the whole truth.

He calls on his fancy nation powers, the ones none of them ever call on because they fuck you up for days after, and shows up at his favorite house in seconds.

The very second he locks the door behind him, he lets his disguise fall.

The fur that had sprouted on his belly earlier spread, his tail shot out, and his feet keep growing as he shrinks. His ears move up, his hair is sucked in like spaghetti, his face pushes out, his tongue gets smaller, and his neck ruff grows in. Finally, he's in the middle of still-warm clothes. They'll be a pain to dry clean, but it's totally fine. The transformation only hurts when he's trying to stop it.

A few hundred years ago, this was a curse he hated. And he has to admit that he still thinks that sometimes, still wants to travel in time to get that witch to reverse it, some pluses have come up recently.

"Fuckin' goddamn cat fur," the best plus grumbles.

America wiggles out of his clothes to see his best friend looking at him. For some reason, he's not colorblind in cat form. Witchcraft is weird.

"MRROW!" he chirps, trotting in place.

"Yeah, fuckin' hello to you too. Food's on the couch. Don't make a goddamn mess or I'll get you fuckin' cat food next time," Tony says.

America mews happily. He loves when Tony cooks for him. It only happens when the curse acts up, so about once a month.

He patters to the couch, and finds that the pain from earlier hasn't gone away. Neither has the exhaustion from teleporting across countries.

"Meeh, mrr," America whines, looking up at the couch. Normally he'd be fine jumping up, but he's about to practically fall asleep on his paws!

Suddenly, there are small hands around him. Tony mutters curses in his high-pitched voice, but America ignores them and sets his eyes on the small plate of fresh salmon.

"Mewr," he throws back at Tony as a thank you, before shoving his face into the food. Tony's told him that he can somewhat understand America, but not really. In the past, America has used this knowledge to chatter at Tony for hours and only annoying him. Ah, it can be a lot of fun to annoy Tony.

"Fucker," Tony responds, his version of a 'You're welcome.'

The salmon is lovely. Tony hid a couple of pain pills in it, which did actually amuse him, but he'd have to bite Tony later to make up for it. For now though, Tony pulled up The Office while America was distracted.

America carefully pushes the plate across the couch, then lies down next to Tony. He kneads the couch, letting cat instincts take over. He stops early. He still hurts.

He nuzzles into his neck fluff, Tony gives him a couple of quick scratches, and they focus on the TV.

He falls asleep a few minutes later, purring on high.

Yeah, Tony is a big plus. Well, America will think that until he wakes up in a cat bed. Still.

Sometimes he's glad for his curse.

**Author's Note:**

> i ONLY posted this because of the tag thing. if that wasn't a thing I Wouldn't Have bcause i am embarrassed to have both written this and enjoyed writing this. feel free to roast me mercilessly in the comments


End file.
